1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a racket, and more particularly to a racket that lengthens the longitudinal strings of the racket and the longitudinal strings are not parallel to one another.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional racket (90) in accordance with the prior has a frame (92) and a handle (94) integrally formed on one plane. Multiple strings (96) are interlocked within the frame (92) to form a net-like structure for striking a ball (not shown).
Sport""s injuries to a player""s wrist occur due to the reactive force generated when striking the ball so a shock absorbing device is mounted on an outer periphery of the frame (92) between the frame (92) and the strings. However, the manufacturing cost of such a racket is very high because it is hard to make. Some manufacturers changed the material of the strings to reduce the manufacturing cost. However, just changing the material of the string without altering the fundamental structure of the racket will provide very little absorbing effect and will not satisfy many players.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional racket.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved racket that will absorb a significant amount of the reactive force generated when the racket strikes a ball. To achieve the objective, the racket in accordance with the present invention comprises an elliptical frame, a Y-shaped throat integrally extending from the frame, a shaft integrally extending from the throat and a handle formed on the free end of the-shaft. All the elements of the racket are arranged one plane. An end piece is attached to a free end of the handle. The end piece includes a rod integrally formed in the end piece and is perpendicular to the plane in which the elements of the racket are arranged. The throat includes two hollow arms each having a slot defined to face the frame. The shaft and the handle are hollow.
By such a configuration, the longitudinal strings near the middle portion of the frame can pass through the slot into the shaft, loop around the rod and pass through the shaft and the slot to lengthen the string. The lengthened string can absorb the reactive force and prevent players from sustaining sport injuries.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.